


The Finest Warmonger

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Luffy enlists in Germa 66 to deal with a certain condition. How will his future develop? You decide. Challenge story.





	The Finest Warmonger

**As I said way back in Not a Smoker, I've decided to issue a Germa 66 Luffy challenge that has plagued my mind for quite some time, even before Oda illustrated the Straw Hat Pirates in Germa 66 attire. Originally, I wanted to write the idea in full-length alongside Mr. Coronation Day, but I struggled on how Luffy would move forward in each setting, considering the World Government, the Underworld, and all that, so I kept them both on and off my schedule numerous times. However, I still want to see how such a scenario would play out as I've mentioned in some of my previous writings, so a challenge it is. I admit to having some difficulty on how I could do this as well without a typical kidnap scenario, but, after watching Hellsing Ultimate, and looking back on the lack of non-crossover stories that have Luffy undergoing the Perpetual Youth Surgery from a Free Modification Human who ate the Op-Op Fruit, I think I figured it out.**

**Before we get started, here's some guidelines and a disclaimer.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

**Be mindful how the story goes: as much as I'd like to see Luffy do great in a different faction per story, that doesn't mean I wish for him to turn out completely bad, if the faction in question is antagonistic in canon, if you know what I mean, or even completely different. I know the Germa Kingdom is the Kingdom of Science and Warmongers in One Piece, but while I can see Luffy growing up somewhat smarter and more responsible, I don't really expect him to turn out like Vegapunk at most, and we don't even know if that last guy is both good at heart and with a sense of humor. More importantly, I'm kind of iffy about making OCs in a story that doesn't exactly require them as well as giving them a big role, whether it be a love interest** **, or a prime antagonist, which is why I tend to ignore stories on FFN that list "OC" in the character section. So please be mindful if and when you decide to show more of the Germa Kingdom, Big Mom Pirates, and any other affiliated/likewise groups than what is being currently shown in the canonical manga/anime.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[TFW]**

**The Finest Warmonger**

**[TFW]**

In the East Blue Sea, a Navy vessel sailed on the open water to rendezvous with one of the most unlikely authority figures that a respected Marine Vice Admiral like Monkey D. Garp would ever bother to meet with. If anyone ever asked him personally, Garp would reply that meeting with the upper classes of the Goa and Germa Kingdoms, and most of all, the World Nobles themselves was a displeasure he wouldn't wish on even his most hated enemy. Nonetheless, the situation regarding his biological grandson called for him to get more advanced medical techniques than what a small village outside the Goa Kingdom could offer. It was also fortunate that due to Germa 66's recent activities in the East Blue, Garp was required by his superiors to inspect their forces and conquests.

Eventually, Garp's ship made contact with the giant snail that held the platform where the Vinsmoke Family's royal castle stood on its shell. Surveying the massive creature and the castle on it with annoyance, he exhaled wearily before turning to a young boy at the age of six by his side with a slight smile.

"Alright, Luffy, you ready?" He asked the young boy who stared at the giant snail with wonder in his eyes.

Getting the kid's attention, Luffy replied excitedly. "Yeah, Grandpa, let's get up there!"

He was already on the move before Garp placed his arm on his shirt to look him in the eye.

"Remember what we talked about, brat?" He asked seriously.

Luffy thought hard until he finally said. "Let you do all the talking, don't touch anything, and pay attention to what's going on?"

Garp grinned. "Good! You'll might grow a brain yet."

Boarding the platform, Garp and Luffy were led into the castle's throne room by two Germa 66 soldiers. There, they met the Germa Kingdom's helmeted monarch, King Vinsmoke Judge. While he had no love for him, Garp bowed to the scowling ruler and gestured Luffy to do the same out of necessity. Judge nodded to Garp in acknowledgement before turning to Luffy.

"Vice Admiral Garp, any particular reason you brought a commoner before me?" He asked in disgust.

Holding both his anger and his grandson's at bay, Garp answered. "I brought my grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, here as part of a personal favor I wanted to ask of you, King Judge, but we can save that until the official task at hand is done."

Judge narrowed his eyes, but chose not to pursue it. He then guided the well-regarded Hero of the Marines on a tour of the castle, showed him reports of what battles Germa 66 engaged in during their time in the East Blue, and informed him of the amount of money they earned from their mercenary activities. It was pretty standard, but once the inspection reached its conclusion, it was time for the real reason why Garp himself chose to inspect the Germa Kingdom. Back in the throne room, Garp pulled out files of his own and began to talk.

"On the occasions where I train Luffy in his endurance, or he gets hurt doing something stupid, I've noticed that, in less than an hour, his injuries would heal themselves." Judge's dubious reaction didn't escape Garp's eyesight. "I had a hard time figuring it out myself, but after meeting with a few doctors and looking into the Marineford Archives, I realized that it was the genuine deal. The doctors estimated that he'll stop aging once he's twenty-three."

Garp handed the files to Judge for himself to look, and as he read the medical reports, his skepticism was replaced with astonishment. "A Devil Fruit?" He asked Garp at last.

Garp shook his head negatively. "I don't think so. I showed Luffy a copy of the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia, but none of the Devil Fruits look familiar to him. More so, my time in the Archives helped me find a match to what he's going through." He hesitated to say it aloud, but ultimately succumbed. "From what I understand, the Op-Op Fruit's user can release shock waves once the Perpetual Youth Surgery is undertaken."

Judge's eyes widened. "You believe your grandchild was rendered immortal from a Devil Fruit power that was realized probably long before he was born?"

Garp shrugged. "It's all I've got."

Judge thought it over before getting to the next important question. "Why bring this before me, or anyone for that matter?"

Garp exhaled impatiently. "Because while immortality sounds good, it didn't take long for either of us to be scared by it either. Luffy's unlikely to pass on his "immortal blood" to his own offspring, and even if he did, they'd have to walk through life forever as their friends, family, and other loved ones die around them. The last thing he wants is to live life alone forever, which is why we decided to find a good treatment that could help him out. I could've gone to Vegapunk, but that would've been risky because my son who fathered Luffy is Monkey D. Dragon."

Judge's eyes widened at the familiar name. Thinking it over, he realized that the boy's unique healing factor would be a useful addition to his clone army and modified offspring, and his connections make for a good bargaining chip, but for the sake of appearances, he had to play his usual part before sealing the deal. "Aside from the scientific knowledge I am sure to gain from studying your grandson, what else do I get in return?"

Garp looked slightly pleased that Judge didn't say no yet, but had to figure out a good payment. "I don't have much on me Berry-wise, but so long as Luffy isn't mistreated, I can and will vouch for you if and when you decide to make profitable mercenary contracts with the World Government itself, and not just individual kingdoms. In the meantime, I can imagine Luffy would make for a good asset to Germa 66 on the battlefield just as in the science lab. You can see the appeal in that, right, your majesty?"

Judge hummed in contemplation. "I do, but what does young Sir Luffy say on this?" Turning to the boy that had been silent throughout the meeting, Judge narrowed his eyes and asked. "Are you willing to serve the Germa Kingdom and obey all my orders like a good soldier, boy, or will you be eternally rebellious?"

Turning to his grandpa, Luffy saw Garp nod his head as a sign of permission. Eventually he answered. "My Grandpa says this would help me a great deal, and I'm not afraid to fight anyone, anywhere." He then bowed at the waist. "I'll follow your orders for as long as I can."

Garp didn't need to see Luffy's facial expression to know he was hiding a severe frown, but eventually, Judge arose from his throne, stepped forward to Luffy, and showed a pleased, if arrogant, smirk. "Then I would be honored to have you as a soldier of Germa 66."

And thus, Luffy's new life had begun.

**[TFW]**

**Admittedly, not the most perfect scenario buildup, but it was the best I could pull off. As I'm sure you've all noticed, I kept the timeline on when this happened and whether or not Luffy met Shanks and such vague because I wanted Luffy to accept the Germa 66 thing gradually without a dream of piracy influencing his actions, and I while I think Luffy works great with his Gum-Gum Fruit and Straw Hat, I also wouldn't mind seeing him wrestle with Sea Kings like in To Protect Everything by FFN's LordDraekai. Nonetheless, while I can imagine Luffy having a crying fit with the downsides of immortality thing, part of the reason I chose to give him this was because I'd be interested to see how he'd react with "suspected immortals" like Kaido and the Elder Stars. The Surgery had to have happened sometime in the past after all.**

**I chose not to do this on my own partly because I didn’t exactly know how Luffy would progress once some Absolute Justice fanatic finds out about his heritage among other things and partly because if I did figure it out, I would like to read it myself. I can see Luffy one day overthrowing Judge and then leading the Germa Kingdom into the New World for freedom, glory, riches, and all that kind of jazz, but it’s the decision of the takers themselves rather they decide to act on it or not. Just be sure to give me a sign, if you’re interested. I’d greatly appreciate it.**

**I chose twenty-three because I figured it was a good number. It's hard to find a good number that symbolizes immortality. However, any takers are more than welcome to help sort this out, considering I actually found Oda's depiction of "Germa Straw Hats" incredibly fitting in name, outfit, and all. So long as there is a good heterosexual pairing, or harem if you feel ambitious, for Luffy, the canon crewmates are still recruited with some possible canonical additions if you want, and the guidelines I put up are respected, I'm good either way. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
